Willing Slave
by Rogue1979
Summary: Yamishipping: that's Bakura x Yami x Marik . Yami has very specific sexual desires and only two people he knows can help him fulfil his needs. Can't really explain, you'll have to read. Two-shot. Yaoi etc.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all. Sorry this isn't Romantic Night, Helpless or Indecent Propsal, but I've been hit with a bit of writers block (with Helpless, I feel, well, helpless as I can't write more than a few lines before feeling frustrated that I can't write anymore). So while I'm struggling to write those fics, this one just kinda flowed from me.

It's a two-shot, the second chapter will be uploaded over the weekend, I think.

It is told from Yami's POV. It is AU, so there are no Items or magic, whatever. I don't really know how to describe this fic. Basically, Yami comes to Japan after meeting Yugi in Egypt and has a relationship with him, meeting all his friends. Then, he has a relationship (sort of - only sexual) with Bakura (does not cheat on Yugi, they break up) and that is what the fic is based around. You'll have to read it, but ultimately, the main body of the second chapter will be the meaty bit, and will be Bakura x Yami x Marik (the dark one). So, this is a yamishipping fic.

I PROMISE that despite the vagueness of the description and the blandness of this chapter, the second one will be HOOOOOOOOT!! Much smexiness. Oh, and Yami is SO the uke in that threesome!!

Warnings: Shonen-ai in this chapter, much yaoi in the next one, graphic smex scene too!

Don't own!

Onwards!

* * *

**Willing Slave - Part One**

The party was not as pumping when I arrived as I thought it would be although there were some people and the music was blaring in the background. I'd made sure I was specifically later than the start time so I wouldn't be the only person there with _them_. Wait. Let me explain a bit about this back story, as you may get confused...

Eleven years ago, I was working in a hotel in Cairo, my home town, as a barman. I was eighteen and just out of school, but was only working to get enough money to be able to travel to Japan, the home of my mother, where I would be able to work and earn more money. I had always wanted to live in Japan and had visited many times with my parents, so I knew it was definitely somthing that I wanted.

During the not so very busy tourist season, a man and his grandson came to the country and was staying in my hotel. Apparently, the old man was an archaeologist on a short dig to help out with some translations and his grandson had tagged along for a break between leaving school and going to university. The first night they were there, I was on the late shift at the bar and the old man, whose name I quickly found out was Sugoroku Mutou, was meeting an old friend for dinner. His grandson, Yugi, joined him.

After their meal, they came to the bar and ordered some pretty heavy drinks and began chatting about the pyramids and were practically ignoring Yugi, but that was okay, because he and I got talking and soon found we had quite a bit in common. Being that they were the only customers in the bar that night, I soon found myself totally engrossed with everything the pale teen was saying in his broken Arabic. We laughed at the mis-pronounced words and to his relief, I told him I was fluent in English and Japanese, two of his stronger languages, and we began talking to each other more eloquently.

And so began three weeks of friendship and more. We saw each other everyday and Yugi pretty much planned his days around me having lost interest in attending the dig site with his grandfather after the first scorching day. Who wouldn't choose a luxurious 4-star hotel pool over a dusty tomb and equally dusty books? And, it wasn't long before we became holiday lovers, sneaking into his hotel room for make out sessions and quickies. On the few days his grandfather was at the dig site over night, I would stay overnight with Yugi in his bed. It was the most wonderful 3 weeks I have ever had.

But, like all holiday romances, it had to come to an end when Yugi had to go back home. We vowed to stay in touch, and Yugi tearfully told me that when I'd saved enough money to go to Japan, I was welcome to stay with him until I found my own place. I promised to do just that.

A year later found me back in Yugi's arms taking him up on his offer. After saving all my money, I was finally able to make the move over the Japan and when I told Yugi, he was excited and picked me up at the airport and everything. We moved on from holiday lovers to full time boyfriends. It was then that I was introduced to his circle of friends.

I remember the first time I met everyone. Yugi had arranged an evening out at the local bar to 'show me off' as he had put it. There, I was introduced to Jounouchi Katsuya, the typical tough guy. Not too smart, but possessive of his friendship with Yugi and seemed to protect him at times. I was told in school, Yugi was bullied a lot, and that Jou had once been a bully to Yugi himself, but they had become friends through a series of events that I won't go into at this time. And along with Jou came Honda Hiroto, his best friend since before they met Yugi.

Yugi's best friend since primary school was a lovely young brunette named Masaki Anzu. She was friendly enough towards me at first, and eventually opened up to me explaining that she was jealous of me because she had a crush on Yugi since they were kids. She told me this with a smile knowing full well that if Yugi hadn't preferred men, she would have been his girlfriend. Once this confession was made, she and I became good friends too.

I was also introduced to Bakura Ryou and his twin brother Akeifia, although we were told to never call him that, so he was simply Bakura. Twins they were, but easy to tell apart. Ryou had soft features, snowy white hair and doe brown eyes and was polite, whereas Bakura seemed sharper, and his eyes were a rusty brown, mahogany, I guess you'd say. And, he was quite...blunt. He didn't even wait until I was alone to hit on me, in front of everyone, telling me I should be with someone who could treat me like a dirty slut instead of coddling Yugi. I was shocked at this, but the gang just laughed, even Yugi, and I quickly, although uneasily, laughed too, brushing his words off as who he was.

The final person I met was a strange one. Incredibly tall, incredibly full of himself. His name was Kaiba Seto. Brunette with piercing blue eyes and looked like he didn't want to be there. He kept looking at his watch but not saying anything. I was told he was the CEO of a multi-billion yen company that made games and gaming equipment, inherited from his wealthy step-father, who died when he threw himself out of the top storey window of the office block, although according to Jounouchi, Seto had probably pushed the old man. I probed Yugi later for the reason why the old man had killed himself, and he wasn't able to tell me anything. I was to learn later on the reason, and Jou was not that far off...

Anyway, I was playfully teased about the place I came from, being asked if I rode a camel to school and if I had to gather fresh water from the Nile on a daily basis. It was all in jest, but I still set them straight, that my family lived in a middle class area of the city with indoor plumbing and that I had never ridden a camel and that it was just for tourists and the Bedouin in the desert. All in all, it was a good night.

A year later, Yugi and I drifted apart and we decided it would be best if we just remained friends. I moved into an apartment of my own and settled in for a life in a strange country with no friends. Oddly enough, all of Yugi's friends still wanted to be my friends, and since Yugi and I parted on good terms, we all still hung around together. I was happy. Even in Egypt I hadn't had this many friends. And, it wasn't long before I was home alone one evening shortly after the break up and the doorbell rang. When I opened it, I was surprised to see Bakura standing there.

Bakura barged his way into my life that evening and we had very hot sex with him telling me how badly he'd wanted me all the time Yugi and I were together and how he was so happy when we finally broke it off. And when I say it was hot sex, I mean HAWT! I was always a very sexual person, but with Yugi, we had never explored outside the confines of sex in the bedroom, and I was mostly on top, but Bakura had been right that first night I met him; I did need someone to treat me like a slut. He did such dirty things to me during the time he and I were sleeping together. We even went to a club where we met another couple that wanted to partner swap. We went back to their place where I was practically raped by the more dominant partner (and loved it!), and Bakura gave a good seeing-to to the more effeminate of the duo.

After that experience, I wanted more. More sex, more swapping, more domination! I no longer wanted to be the 'seme' sex partner. I wanted to be used and abused. I never got into BDSM, but I was certainly not opposed to having a collar slipped round my neck and lightly whipped and made to suck cock. I loved it.

But, after two months of sizzling sex with no strings, I found out that Bakura was actually cheating on his long term boyfriend by doing all this with me. I confronted him, not angry, but feeling sorry for his long-term lover. The white-haired male promised to end it so that I would stay with him and continue having this wild sexual open relationship, but after a few weeks and no move to break up was made, I told Bakura it was over.

It was nearly a whole year after that before I started a new long term relationship, and with the CEO of all people. That was when I learned that he'd been adopted with his little brother, Kaiba Mokuba, and his step-father, Kaiba Gozoburo, had been a horrible person, beating him, with-holding food and water, keeping him chained to a desk to study night and day, and all to become as ruthless in business as he was. In the end, it was that ingrained ruthlessness that killed him, because Seto took over his company right from under his nose, and added blackmail into the equation, threatening to go to the police and the press with videos of his 'training' methods. This is what drove the old man to suicide. So, in a way, yes, Seto did 'push' him out the window.

Despite his icy exterior, Seto was a very gentle lover, satisfying my need for being the only one in his life, relationship wise, and the fact that on occasion, he would lord over me and dominate me in role play. We spent a good two years in this relationship. I never told him about Bakura and me. Hell, I told no one about Bakura and me, thinking it was no one's business what he and I had done. Bakura was still with the boyfriend from that time, much to my subconscious annoyance. I think, in some way, I wished he'd made the choice to leave the other and be with me, exploring that sexual side of ourselves. My sexual relationship fizzled with Seto because of his work, and eventually, we were like an old married couple who never had sex except on the odd occasion and it wasn't enough for me. I was beginning to feel ugly and unwanted; undesirable, but I would never cheat on him, on anyone, so we stuck with it.

One day, I heard that Bakura and his boyfriend broke up and again, it didn't take long for Bakura to call me up and we went out for a coffee. We reminisced about the times we'd been together and had long talks about what we'd do if we were still a couple. But, as much fun as it sounded, I was committed to Seto, despite our lack of sex. We loved each other and that was all that mattered, so I didn't take up Bakura's offer and end it with Seto. I went back to the mansion and back to my dreary, but loving, life with the brunette, but didn't stop thinking about Bakura. And after some time, it was apparent Bakura was not going to get into another 'serious' relationship with anyone until he found 'the one', and that 'one' he told me, had to be smart, sexy and as sexually open as I had been. He often wistfully said that I was one in a million and that he would never find someone like me again, and that he'd been a fool to let me go years back. It warmed my heart to hear that and I began to feel slightly more desirable again. Every now and then, Bakura would call me and we'd talk, but I felt that for the sake of my relationship with Seto that I should distance myself from Bakura as much as possible, which wasn't that hard because our circle of friends had all drifted apart over the years as we got older, work and other relationships taking precedence.

After a couple more years, Seto and I began fighting more and more over little things and soon, it became apparent we were not meant to be with each other anymore. Which brings us to about three weeks ago. Seto and I decided that it was best if we went our separate ways and I moved out of the mansion into my own place. In a way, I was saddened because Seto and I were so in love, but had nothing in common and it was that which broke us apart, but on the other hand, I was also glad, because it meant that I could take Bakura upon his offer.

Unfortunately, my timing was off and I found out from Ryou that Bakura had moved into his own place and was seeing someone. Since I knew Ryou had no idea about Bakura's actual sexual appetites, I didn't probe too much, simply asking how long it had been, to which I was told it had been a few months, and that he seemed really happy. I gathered he must have found 'another me' to take my place, and I was...not heartbroken, because I didn't love him...disappointed. Yes, that's a better description of how I felt. Now it was my turn to be regretful and wish I'd broken it off with Seto earlier, but I suppose things would always be better in hindsight...

So, we're back to the semi-present now. Bakura arranged a 'house warming' party for his friends so that they could see where he was living, and inevitably to meet his new boyfriend...

TBC

* * *

Sorry, if this was boring, but let me know what you think so far, or wait until the next chapter. I promise it will be goooooooooood!

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Second part of my fic. Not _quite_ as popular as the others I've written, but hey, they can't all be winners.

Warnings: Yaoi, sex.

Don't own!

Onwards!

* * *

**Willing Slave - Part Two**

As Bakura let me into his apartment, he gave me a sly smile, but only said hi, long time no see and that I should help myself to drinks and snacks. I smiled and said thank you as he went back to mingle with his guests. I followed him and recognised a few of the friends I'd met when I was with Yugi and hadn't seen at least since Seto and I split and a couple of people that I didn't know. There was a short period of 'Hi! Who are you?' jokes as I greeted Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu and of course Ryou. I was briefly told that Yugi would be on his way as well and I simply nodded. I felt nothing for Yugi anymore and so I wasn't worried. I was also introduced to some people from where Bakura worked and I was told Bakura's boyfriend was in the bathroom and he would introduce him when he got back. I nodded and was suddenly thirsty so excused myself to pour a big drink.

At the 'bar', which was actually just a table against the wall filled with drinks, I was approached and greeted by a newcomer, a tall blonde. His skin was tanned like mine and his eyes lavender. His hair was styled up, like he'd stuck his fingers in an electric socket. Of course, I didn't find this weird because of the way my hair looked. "Hi," he said. "My name is Marik Ishtar." His accent told me he was definitely not from around here.

"Atemu," I replied shaking his offered hand.

While he was shaking my hand, and small look of confusion graced his flawless features. "Atemu?" he asked. "When you were pointed out to me, I was told they called you Yami."

I laughed slightly. This was a good story to tell people to break the ice. "Well, my given name is Atemu, but I was nicknamed 'Yami' by an ex-boyfriend. The reason will become abundantly clear when he gets here. We look very similar, and we were called Yami and Hikari by our friends. 'Yami' just kind of stuck with me."

"I'm afraid I don't really follow," Marik confessed with a shrug.

"Oh," I said. "Sorry...Yami means dark and Hikari means light in Japanese. I'm 'dark' because of my skin and Yugi is very pale...although not as pale as Ryou and Bakura." I paused as Marik got it and nodded his head with a smile. "You're not from around here, are you?"

He shook his head. "Like you, I'm from Egypt."

I felt an instant connection to this man, simply because he came from my country. "Really?" I asked him excitedly. "Which part?"

"Cairo."

"Me too!"

We smiled at each other and began excitedly chattering away in Arabic making the few people around us wish they could understand. "Wait a minute," I said stopping short. "Ishtar? As in the ancient Ishtars that guarded the tombs of the Pharoahs and believed that one day the spirit of a nameless Pharaoh will rise again to bring peace to the world?"

Marik laughed heartily. "Wow! It's not every day I meet someone who knows about that. Yes, the very same Ishtars, although we don't so much guard the tombs these days as simply oversee each and every archaeological dig top ensure no desecration occurs. We also scan the black market for stolen items and are currently attempting to bring all the items outside of Egypt back to their homeland, where they belong. It's a long an arduous task, but we're slowly winning the battle."

"Do you know Ishizu Ishtar, the curator of the museum?" I asked.

"She's my sister."

"I worked at the museum under her briefly during a summer, until I discovered I could earn more money tending bar..."

With this new and ever closer connection, pretty soon Marik and I were like best friends and we were laughing and nibbling on the snack food on the table next to the bar. "So, how do you know Bakura?" he asked me.

"Well, I met Bakura through my ex. We've known each other for about 10 years now."

"Wow," Marik breathed as he put a whole piece of sesame toast in his mouth. "That is so intimidating."

"Intimidating?" I asked. "How so?"

Marik swallowed and took a deep gulp of his drink. "Well, I've only known him for a few months and nearly everyone else here has known him for years."

I frowned. "Um, are you...?"

"Hey there," Bakura said interrupting us. He put a hand on both our shoulders and gave mine a squeeze. I tingled slightly at the contact. "What are you two talking about?"

Marik smiled at the other. "I was just asking Yami here how you knew each other."

"Ahh," Bakura said with a smirk. "Well, I'm sorry I haven't introduced you two properly. Yami, this is Marik, my boyfriend. Marik, this is Yami..." He leaned in and lowered his voice. "...the one I told you about."

My eyes widened as I realised Bakura had told Marik, his new boyfriend, that he and I had been lovers for a short time and I was suddenly very uncomfortable. I expected the blonde to become cold towards me, but what happened next confused me to no end.

"Oh?" he replied with a sly smile. I suddenly felt like I was being examined up and down. "Well, in that case, it's a good thing we get on so well."

"Huh?" I was thoroughly confused.

Bakura lowered his hand from my shoulder and ran it slowly down my back. I shivered at the sensual touch and Marik's smile widened. "Stick around after the party," Bakura suggested. He didn't say anything more and left the two of us to speak to some new arrivals.

Marik and I looked at each other and I felt like I was being left way out of the loop. Marik told me not to worry and to enjoy the rest of the party.

The party continued; everyone was having a good time. Yugi arrived with his long term boyfriend, a guy named Otogi and we quickly caught up, no bad feelings at all between us. Everyone got more and more drunk and inhibitions melted away. Everyone whistled and hooted as Honda and Anzu finally got it on in a corner, someone yelling at them to get a room and they broke away, blushing. At some point, a fantastic song came on and this got everyone dancing and the mood of the party shifted to overdrive. When the song ended and people slipped back into chatting mode, I found myself alone, watching the crowd and a pang of jealousy crept over me. Honda and Anzu were whispering sweet nothings to each other, Yugi and Otogi were still dancing slowly with each other, looking very much in love, Bakura and Marik were discussing something too. Everyone else was talking loudly about nothing in particular, but I noticed how Jou and Ryou were standing very close to each other and every now and then, their hands would gently touch and they seemed to want to hold hands. Eventually, Ryou whispered something to Jou and he nodded his head.

"We're going to go," Jou said approaching Bakura with Ryou behind him.

Bakura raised an eyebrow and then leaned over to look at Ryou. I've heard that twins have a very strong bond and that perhaps on some level they can mind-read, and from the looks they were giving each other, it's possible that's exactly what was going on. Bakura's face read 'Really? This guy? Are you sure?' and Ryou's seemed to answer 'Yes, I love him. Now stop making a fuss'. It was quite comical actually, and with general goodbye's all around, Jou and Ryou left, followed closely by Honda and Anzu. Some of the others I didn't really know and hadn't really spoken to left as well and soon, Yugi and Otogi bif their farewells, leaving me, Bakura and Marik alone in the apartment.

My mouth suddenly went dry as I wondered what the two of them could possibly want me to stick around for. Bakura turned the music down to a less eardrum exploding level so the three of us could talk without having to shout.

"Another drink?" Marik suggested.

Bakura nodded and winked at him. "Make mine a double," he said and looked at me expectantly.

"Oh, uh, just a regular for me," I said and the blonde went over to the drinks table while Bakura pulled me over to the couch and sat me down in the middle, sitting to my right. "Why did you want me to stay after everyone left?" I asked. I heard Marik chuckle from the 'bar'.

Bakura grinned at his boyfriend's reaction. "Well, firstly, I want to explain something to you," Bakura began, pausing when Marik brought the drinks over and sat down to my left. "You remember that I told you the next time I found someone that they had to be exactly what I wanted?"

"Yes, you said they had to be smart, sexy..." I leaned towards Bakura a bot and whispered, "...sexually unabashed."

Bakura laughed. "Yes, well, Marik is all of those things, especially on the sex side. You know I wanted to do everything and more with you way back when, and Marik fulfils those desires now."

"Bakura told me that you and he did some wild things. One of my favourite stories is how he took you to a special club, stripped you, gagged and blindfolded you before tying you up against a rack and invited anyone to come and fuck you while he watched, kind of like pimping you out, but for free," Marik said. "How many people was it?" he asked Bakura.

"I think by the end, including myself, it must have been about seven or eight."

"And how many times did he come?"

Bakura smirked. "Too many to count."

I think the room temperature must gone up by a couple of degrees just by the flush that came to my face and the two taller men laughed. "S...so, yes, that did happen..." I stuttered. I almost finished my drink in one gulp trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Tell me more about him," Marik asked Bakura as if I weren't there.

"He loves being submissive," Bakura said.

Marik sat up straight. "So, are you saying that we...?"

"Yep."

"And we could...?"

"That's right."

I looked from one to the other. "What? What?" I asked. "You could what?"

Marik took a sip of his drink to hold his tongue and Bakura chuckled. "Well, Yami, we have a proposal for you, since I know you're no longer with the CEO."

"What proposal?" I asked lifting my drink up for a sip. I was starting to get worried.

"How would you like to become our sex slave?"

I think I may have spit the contents of my mouth all over the place. Some alcohol dripped down my chin and I moved my hand to wipe it away, but Bakura stopped me, leaning forwards to lick me. He licked up from my chin and when he reached my lips, he began to kiss me, deeply.

My eyes widened and I tried to look round at Marik's reaction. Surely he'd be angry with his boyfriend kissing a previous lover. And when arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me from Bakura's kiss, I thought I was going to be beaten to death.

"What does he taste like?" I heard Marik say as I was pressed against him.

Bakura licked his lips. "Try for yourself."

I found myself stunned by what was happening as Marik turned my head so he could reach my lips. While he kissed me, tasting a little like spices, I heard Bakura talking in the background.

"You see, while the sex with Marik is extraordinary and going to clubs and swapping partners is great, we are both quite dominant. Neither of us likes submitting to one another, and we get our thrills by seeing who can best the other one way or another. The winner gets to fuck the loser. But what we really need is someone to dominate fully."

Marik finally let me breathe and I was panting as he let my head fall back onto his shoulder. His hands wandered down my body. "I want him," Marik told Bakura, like I was a pair of shoes he wanted Bakura to pay for on his credit card.

I was still dazed by the kiss and felt Bakura rubbing my legs. I looked up at him through lidded eyes. I felt hot and horny, not just because of the kiss though. I think they drugged me.

"What do you say, Yami, our darkness?" Bakura crooned. He was leaning over me and I was being held down by Marik behind me. "Will you be our willing sex slave?"

I was still rational enough in my mind to think about what they were asking. There had been no details given, but I assumed that it wouldn't be a permanent thing, only an occasional activity. But, I needed confirmation. I didn't want to be trussed into their relationship and shackled to them 24-hours a day, there for their every whim...actually, I did want that, but I had a job, an apartment, things I wasn't willing to give up...oh hell, yes I was. Consequences be damned! "I...will...submit," I said slowly, my body heating up even more when Bakura's grin became dark and alluring.

I found myself in bed with the two of them less than five minutes later. I was completely naked and tied by my arms to headboard with an equally naked Marik between my legs. His fingers were buried inside me deeply, as deep as they would go and I was moaning wantonly. Bakura was simply sitting at the side, arms folded and one leg looped over the other with a lustful grin on his face.

Marik withdrew his fingers and leaned over me pressing his large manhood against my stretched opening. "When I penetrate you," he said in Arabic so Bakura couldn't understand us, "I want you to look at him. The whole way through, I want you to look at him, but when you come, I want you to stop and scream _my_ name."

I nodded my head and braced myself. He pushed and slipped inside, the lube he'd used earlier making the entrance seamless. I was no virgin, of course, but he was so much bigger than Seto was and I wasn't used to it. I winced, but managed to remember to look at Bakura as Marik began to push further inside me.

Bakura's face was a picture of concupiscence. In the low light of his bedroom, his eyes looked black. His grin had faded and he was concentrating hard. His arms had gone from being folded to resting on the arms of the chair, his hands gripping the edges and his legs apart. His eyes locked with mine, and I was lost.

Marik began pounding into me, whispering dirty things in my ear in Arabic while I kept looking at Bakura's hungry expression. When he'd blindfolded me in the club and let all those men have their way with me, I had imagined him looking lecherously on as they did it, stroking away at his cock, but seeing him like this, his self control straining, I knew I'd been wrong.

"Oh gods, so tight!" Marik groaned. He shifted his position onto his knees and lifted my legs over his shoulders. He hit that spot inside me that made me cry out in ecstasy and since I was still looking at Bakura, I saw him tighten his grip on the chair and curl his toes. And then there is was, the evil grin that made me feel so sexy, and like he was about to ravish me.

My attention was diverted when Marik took my neglected cock in one lubed hand and began pumping on it quickly in time to his thrusts, but he growled at me to keep looking at Bakura until I was about to come.

I pulled on my bonds as I knew Bakura loved. Even though the sex was nothing but consensual, I loved pretending to struggle. He licked his lips and I saw a sweat drop fall from his face as his urge to get up from the chair grew, but he kept his composure.

"Ahh...gods, I'm going to...going...cum!" I tried to hold on longer, but Marik's hand was too skilled. "Oh god..." I looked away from Bakura and in my peripheral vision I could see his facial expression turn angry at this. "Marik...Marik.." I panted. I saw Marik smirk and look at Bakura and I chanced a glance at Bakura. He looked livid, and I knew Marik had pushed his buttons on purpose. But I couldn't think of that. I couldn't think of anything other than the intense pleasure building up to breaking point. "MARIK!" I came, hard. I spurted semen all over Marik's hand and my stomach. I clenched my muscles and Marik grunted. I felt him flood my passage and he dropped against me panting roughly.

I heard a growl come from Bakura's chair. He had stood up and was ripping his clothes off. He stalked over to the bed and the look on his face scared me a little, but Marik was just smiling like the cat that got the cream. I was sure that Bakura was going to fuck his boyfriend now as punishment, but to my surprise, he grabbed him by the back of the neck and threw him off the bed. I was concerned for the blonde, but laughter from the floor told me he was okay.

Without warning, Bakura slammed into me and I cried out in fake pain, eyes closing and throwing my head back, having caught onto the game. Marik had made Bakura angry and more turned on than ever before and now, Bakura wanted to 'rape' me. When I opened my eyes I could see from his expression that I'd been right. His evil grin had returned and he fucked me hard and deep. My erection returned quickly. Bakura's pace was unwavering, unrelenting, and quicker than I'd ever known him to, he came hard, pulling out of me and spraying me with his white hot seed.

Coming down from his high, he chuckled at the sight of me covered in his spunk. "Little bitch," he said. "Cum slut." I knew he didn't mean it, it was all part of the illusion, but I was left unsatisfied, my erection twitching against my abdomen.

"Please..." I begged.

"Please what?" Bakura asked gruffly, looking uninterested.

"I need to come."

Marik was leaning on the bed from the floor. "I'll do it," he suggested. Bakura nodded and my fellow Egyptian swiftly engulfed my cock in his mouth.

I involuntarily thrust up into his mouth. I hadn't had a blowjob for years as Seto hated giving them and the heat was intense. It only took a few sucks and I came in Marik's mouth. He swallowed and then went to kiss me, but Bakura intercepted him and stole that kiss meant for me. It was hot to watch them, and I knew that this partnership would probably work out very well, assuming it wasn't just the alcohol and drug they'd slipped me clouding my judgement...

I had been right about the frequency of my 'slavery'. During the week, I was a regular guy, working and earning a living, and on the weekends, I was Bakura and Marik's slave, catering to their every sexual whim.

One such weekend, I was lead on a collar and leash, completely naked, by Marik. I was his personal pet and Bakura allowed it without fuss. He didn't demand any of my time from his boyfriend. When it came to dinner time, I sat at Marik's feet while he fed me 'scraps' from his plate, but during dessert, he made me suck his cock telling me my dessert would be his cream. When he came, I slurped it down like it was a rare ambrosia.

It was only in the bedroom that Bakura demanded that I service him. I sucked him off too while Marik sucked on his tongue. When he came, Marik transferred to me and began kissing me vehemently, tasting Bakura's essence on my tongue. The night ended with both of them inside my exceedingly stretched hole. I had never been double penetrated like that and it hurt, but hurt so good.

Another weekend, when I arrived at Bakura's, Marik wasn't there, but Bakura quickly seduced me into bed. I was nervous as we'd never discussed what the etiquette would be if I was alone with either one of them. It was all fine if they were both present, but would Marik become enraged when he found out that Bakura was sleeping with me alone?

We were in the middle of our session when I heard the door opening and I froze. My fear paralysed me, as well as the fact Bakura had me pinned, but not bound. I looked at Bakura who shrugged and continued humping me. When the bedroom door opened, Marik looked stunned to see us together.

"What's going on?" he asked loudly.

"Marik, I..." I began, but Bakura's hand clamped over my mouth.

"Marik, I wasn't expecting you until later," Bakura said, completely unashamed by his actions.

"How often has this happened?" he asked, clearly pissed off. I felt horrible. I really didn't want to be the reason these two split up, especially since they'd pulled me into their relationship.

"This is the first time," Bakura said. I nodded under his hand.

Marik's expression changed from angry to disappointed. "Really? That's a shame." He settled in Bakura's 'watching chair'. "Please, continue."

I still wasn't over my shock as Bakura grinned and renewed his thrusting, and I soon forgot the fear and just enjoyed my one on one time with the pale man.

The agreement worked so well that I started to wonder why there weren't more threesome relationships out there. Every club we went to, every couple who swung as well were astounded by us. Soon, I was being 'rented out' to other couples wanting to try the threesome thing. Of course, I was never allowed to simply go with a couple, Bakura or Marik or both had to be with me. I liked this little twist because it made me feel a little bit like they were possessive of me, and knowing they were watching me with other people made me feel dirty and I loved it. I really was a slut, but I was okay with that.

There was one guy who, even with Marik looking on, went too far, having got the entirely wrong end of the stick with what we'd offered him. After he tied me to a rack, he began whipping me. I'm okay with light torture, but the lashes became harder and harder with each flick of his wrist. The first one that broke my skin and had me screaming around my gag, Marik was on top of him, beating the shit out of him. I was glad Bakura hadn't been there, because the man would not have only gotten away with a bloody face and broken wrist. I was untied and carefully bundled into Marik's arms. I think the pain had caused me to black out, because when I next woke up, Marik was pressing a cool cloth against my head back at Bakura's.

I recovered quickly, but Bakura and Marik felt very guilty. I told them not to worry so much and under no circumstances did I want to avoid situations like that just because of one mishap. It was about three weeks before we went out again, and another couple of weeks later before Bakura and Marik would let me be used by anyone else. We also heard that the man who scarred me was banned from the club. I felt so loved by everyone, especially by Bakura and Marik.

Unexpectedly, one weekend, I entered Bakura's home using the key they'd given me and found the two of them sitting fully clothed on the couch. They'd known I was coming at that time, and usually, I was greeted with nakedness and stripped quickly. My confusion must have been apparent because Marik stood up and put an arm around my shoulders. He sat me down opposite them and they both looked at me with unsure expressions. I wondered what was going on and a sudden knot formed in my stomach. Had they grown tired of me? I wasn't ready to go it alone again!

"Yami, are you happy with the current set up?" Bakura asked me.

I swallowed hard. "Well, of course."

"You really like being forced to submit to us, used by other couples for our pleasure?" Marik asked.

"Yes, I love it." I could feel my panic rising.

They looked at each other and then back to me. Then they both smiled. "So, do you think we're satisfied with you?"

"Huh?" I asked. "Do...do I not satisfy you?" I think I may have squeaked a bit towards the end of the sentence. Was I about to cry?

Marik looked like he was about to jump up and huggle me for all he was worth, but Bakura looked sternly at him. "No, we're not satisfied, Yami." My heart began to break. "We don't get to see you enough."

Double take. "What was that?"

"We're not satisfied only having you Fridays, Saturdays and Sunday mornings. We want you to stay here, the whole week."

I was confused. "You...want me to move in with you?"

Marik nodded emphatically and Bakura grinned. I didn't even know that Marik had move in with Bakura, and yet they were asking this of me. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out.

Marik's face fell. "He doesn't want to."

Bakura took this to heart. "Is it the thought of having to be submissive all the time? Because we don't mind if you're just our lover most of the time as long as you still want to be our slave some of the time, and come with us to clubs and swap etc."

I was so happy, I couldn't talk, and to my horror and shame, the tears that had threatened earlier finally fell down my cheeks. Luckily, I had a smile on my face, and the two looked relieved. They both pounced on me and we fell to the floor in a heap.

That night, instead of submitting to their insatiable appetites, they both let me lay back and I was kissed, licked and sucked into oblivion before they both took their turn making sweet love to me.

I managed to negotiate early release from the lease on my apartment and moved in with them almost immediately. Eventually, we had to explain to my friends why I was never around on the weekend and why I was always around Bakura's place, now _our_ place, and they were shocked at first, of course, but when they saw how close we all were, they were supportive.

I couldn't imagine any other life now.

* * *

So, how was that? Any good? It's different to what I usually write. Was it realistic at all?

R&R!


End file.
